


Where death fell in love.

by MeTowhee



Category: 7 deadly sins - Fandom, Angels - Fandom, Death - Fandom, anime - Fandom, grim reaper - Fandom, hell - Fandom
Genre: 9 stages of hell - Freeform, Action/Adventure, Afterlife, Angels, Death, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hell, Horror, Lucifer - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, The Grim Reaper, life - Freeform, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeTowhee/pseuds/MeTowhee
Summary: Death has a task to collect the souls who has lived the life they needed.This changed because of just a baby that was born in a small home.





	Where death fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a fanfic, I think.  
> But it's self thought of and written soo.
> 
> But I hope you guys will like it.  
> My first story :3

In darkness walked a creature. Strong, wise, independent and bound to no ones will. It walked around through dirty and worn out streets of a forgotten place. The creature wore black robes, it was so long it dragged onto the stone floor. His face is dark with shadow that followed him everywhere, as he held in his bony fingers a huge scythe next to him, as he did for centuries.

After a while of walking, he passes a house where the sounds of weeping is heard. The creature opened the door and wiped it's feet in disgust of the filthy streets full of rot and dirt. He walked up the stairs of the small home and sees a bedroom. A pale man in the arms of a woman lays there in a barely sizable bed for him. His face was filled with despair to live just a moment further. The woman's face was filled with tears and shouted words of conflict; to see her husband on his feet once again. Even if it would be for a moment. The creature looked down at them and then turned to a small wooden cradle on the floor. There was movement inside and a few small cries from a child that lies in there. The small hand reached out to him from the cradle. The creature became shocked and pulled his robes away from the cradle. He moved down to the baby's level and saw her cheeks go red of excitement as she smiled out wide. She looks very healthy, especially because of the pest these days. This, small girl...

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

A overwhelming, soft voice spoke to the creature as the creature jumped up to a immense light near him. A white covered man appeared in the corner of the room. He sighed and looked upon him and the child. "But not for long, for she will grow into a woman soon enough." The dark creature moved up from the crib.

"What are you doing here, brother?"

The bright man smiled at him as he moved up from his back two beautiful wings. The creature walked over to the sick man and held his fingers onto his forehead. "He has passed. I will take him." But the creature was stopped. The man in white held him back. "Wait, I'll take him from here, Death." Death looked a bit suspicious at him. "Are you allowed to do this?" The white man took the sick man's hand and took his spirit into his arms. "You do know that I can take care of this, I always liked to see limbo for once." Death rolled his eyes and looked towards the mother who was crying while holding her husbands hand.

"Do you really think she'll grow up to be older in these days? How can you be so sure."

The bright, shining man closed his eyes and looked above him. "You have to find out for yourself brother, will you?" He moved closer towards Death. "Besides, you will have time off of the dead who are around you for thousands of years and look upon this child as a bright side of your work. What do you say?" He smiled at him while patiently waiting for his answer. Death turned to her cradle as the mother walked down the stairs between them as she still cried because of her loss. "I will see. Manuel. I will know what she will become over the years. I will see what you found so important to come here and see what's so important in her." Manuel smiled and spread his wings. "I see." And he flew away, out of the house. As his absence made the house dark again. Death sighed and gave the cradle a gentle push to make it move soothingly.

 

As the years go by, Death stood with the family for a long time when he wasn't collecting souls. He sits on the roof outside of the house nearby as he saw the small baby rose to be a child. She worked hard, even at the age of 12, for her mother. Who also did catch a sickness, a mere cold. But deadly for these times, so she fought hard, they both did. Everyday the girl passed out after a hard days work. And all to get her mother the treatment she needed from the doctors.

At the age of 15 she and her mother were going on a slow stroll outside the house, go a place where her father was buried. A place that was forgotten nu many people these days. A small beached lake, with beautiful transparent water peacefully kissing the shore. These were the only moments of peace for both of them. Death silently watches from afar, sitting on a rock while his large black cloths swayed into the water under him.

As the woman and her daughter sat down to pray before the grave of their husband and father a raven flew past them and onto death's scythe. "Kraa kraa!" it shouted. Death looked up at his scythe. The raven looked at him with a tilt of it's head. Death scoffed. "Aren't you supposed to be with your own kind, Cain." The crow looked down at him curiously. "I only wanted to know what you were doing, I noticed you were watching this family. Perticually the little girl. Who is she to you?" Death let down his scythe to shake the raven off of it. Cain flew away shocked. "Hey! What was that for?" 

"You are a pest, so why should I treat you any different than a dead corpse. Besides, it's been a long time since I could enjoy a silent time by the water without you flying around my head." 

Cain began to scream harder with annoyance. The girl looked behind towards them. She tucked at her mother's robes. "Mama, there is a dark man standing there with the raven." The mother stood up as Death and Cain stood looking at her bedazzled. "Oh dear," Cain exclaimed. "You really are in a pickle now." Cain said while Death froze onto the rock he was sitting on. "How can she see me?" He softly said. "This is impossible." Cain flew onto his scythe again as the mother and child approached. "I don't see anything my dear." The mother squinted her eyes into the distance while standing nearby the rock. "come, Anjely. Let's go home. Mama needs to have medicine against the pain." The mother walks away as Anjely still stares into the holes of death's head. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her or not. He didn't know what to do.

 "Are you real?" 

She asked him when she tried to walk towards him. "Bail bail!" Cain said while hastily flying away. She was shocked when the bird spoke and took a step back. Death hesitated and sighed. "I will be truthful..." He wanted to answer her but the girl spoke through his sentence. 

"Why were you watching my mama?"

Death was shocked at her sadness. This is something that he didn't see before. "Did you want to take my mama away from me, now that she is sick?" Death wanted to go to his knees and say something to her, but her mother took her by her arm. "Come dear, you are just seeing things you shouldn't be seeing." She tucked at her arm. "No mama, I wanted to ask this dark man why he took my father away from me, and not take you away from me too!" She began to cry. Her mother took her in her arms while putting away the walking stick she brought with her. "I am not going away from you for now dear, but someday. You will see why." And she kissed Anjely's forehead. 

Death couldn't believe his eyes. What he saw was not very rare, most children are sensitive to these moments. But why would someone actually take the time to speak with him, normally they all say, it's a dream and move on. But, you shouldn't tell tales to children, they all must say, Death thought. As the little girl walked away with her mother, they walked slowly away from him.

Cain returned to Death's scythe and shook his feathers. "well damn, this is not relevant. I think you shouldn't let her mother go through this misery anymore." Death looks angrily at Cain. "You don't have a say in this." Cain kept talking. "Well I mean, there must be a reason for this. It's not like you care about the woman." Death turned away from him and stepped out of the cold water. But he didn't feel the water, not anymore. "Don't worry, let them know down there that this won't happen anymore." And he walked away.


End file.
